Scythe Red Riding Hood
by animefave1
Summary: (Ciara x Semira, no yuri!) No matter how many times I thought to myself that this was merely a nightmare, a horrific illusion, I realized reality had shown itself many times over and over...my parents were actually murdered like they were insects that were squashed by a human foot. Why did this have to happen? Is this what fate is supposed to be like? Ciara & Semira history.


Rated T for ages 12 and above; Blood and Violence will be seen in this fan fiction. Keeping this in mind, enjoy this story. This is based on the Brave Frontier Global wikia site (Ciara's background) and also note there will be modifications; this won't go exactly like the story of Ciara's past. Just to clarify things, this is _not _yuri. This is just a relationship between two girls. Ciara x Semira fan fiction...this, I guess will be split into three parts: This part, Ciara's seventeenth birthday, and Epilogue.

**Ciara**

_"Mom, Dad!" I shouted in a familiar tone. A tone in which was pure, as claimed by Mom, and rich. I had put on a red dress with a cape...a memento from my grandmother. I remembered the day she died, and from the day she died to today, the present, I wore this cape to honor her death. Every once in a while, I would look up into the sky, reach out, hoping I could see my grandmother when I died. She was such a nice woman to be with, if you were crying, she will make you happy when you talk with her. It is like magic that can immediately make you happy._

_"Good morning, my rose." Mom called me 'my rose' numerous times. Even though I had told her to stop calling me that, deep inside myself, I knew I wanted her to call me not by my name, no, but by 'my rose.' A flower that represented love. A flower that binds you together with the person fate drags you towards. An invisible string slowly pulling you towards your fate. I wanted this, as this is what I called Paradise. My mom also said the cape reminded her so much of both my grandmother, and a fairy tale called Little Red Riding Hood, about a little girl whose family was slain by wolves. Since then her grandmother took care of her, however a wolf itself ate the grandmother and acted like her grandmother and the girl always wore the red cape. At least, that's how the story goes according to my mother, unless I misunderstood things._

_Dad walked up to me, and whispered, his warm breath touching my ear, "may you go and pick berries for breakfast?" He asked in a fatherly tone. It sounded deep, as deep as the ocean floor. It made me shiver in ecstasy just hearing such a deep and rich voice. I could not help but to nod in return._

_Mom looked at Dad worriedly before saying, "what if she gets eaten by wolves, though?" Her fingers lingered around before grabbing a strand of her hair and twisting it anxiously as she continued, "you know there are wolves lurking about in the woods." She walked near me and hugged me securely. It felt so warm to be in Mom's embrace. This gave me more security and confidence to go and pick berries._

_I smiled meekly at Mom before saying, "Mom, it's okay." Mom looked at me with a sad look plastered on her face, "I'm going to be fine. It's just some berry picking. I promise I'll pick at the border so wolves don't eat me." I hugged Mom and Dad before pulling the hood over my head and leaving with a basket to hold the berries. _

_As I walked out, I felt the warm morning breeze blow in my face. I closed my eyes for a while and decided to enjoy this moment while it still lasts. After all, not many mornings are as comforting as this one. _

_After a few seconds passed, I walked slowly, humming a tune called...called Randall? I think? Anyways, as I was humming I came across tasty looking berries. They were cranberries, I would suggest? I picked one and had a little taste test. Yup, they were indeed cranberries. I picked many berries and put them in my basket. This was going to be a great breakfast. Soon after the sun was up, I heard birds chirping their little song, and more swishing of the leaves._

_I walked back, well that was what it was at first, soon it turned into casual skipping across the path. No wolves, no trouble. That is what Mom always said to me. Also, when I went to bed, she would say, 'don't let the wolves devour you!' before I went to bed. Heh...of course I wouldn't let the wolves eat me. I'm at the second level of the house anyway; there is absolutely no way wolves could have gotten in the house in the first place!_

_After I reached back to my house, I saw the door...and part of the front of the house totally destroyed like it was bark being burned. I looked around to find any sign of who or what might to this, however there was none, so I cautiously opened the already ruined door...to see chaos. It was an utter mess in the house...and worst of all...Mom and Dad...are dead...? _

_Mom was behind the island in the kitchen, her hands spread out and stained with her own crimson blood, and caressed in her hands was a pan, with the handle also stained with blood. Her throat was ripped open and blood was still gushing out. My legs were shaking as I turned to see Dad, with a club in his bloody hand and his throat was also ripped. I backed away, thinking: _this must be some nightmare...it's a nightmare...calm down...

_However, no matter how many times I thought to myself that this was merely a nightmare...a horrific illusion, I realized reality had shown itself many times over and over...my parents were actually murdered like they were insects that were squashed by a human foot. _

Why did this have to happen? Is _this _what fate is supposed to be like?

_I cried for what felt like thirty hours before finally being able to overcome my grief. I walked with shaky legs to the door, and took one last look at the ruined and blood stained house, before turning away, leaving this little home for eternity._

* * *

><p><em>I felt extremely home sick as I walked in the forest, however, despite the sickness, I was still alert of any other wolves. Mom had taught me a few things to fend off wolves, but for some reason, the memory of the lesson was blurry and fuzzy. <em>

_As I was trying to recall the lesson from when I was younger, I heard a rustling in the bushes, breaking myself out of my reverie, I looked around, alert. There was an extremely high chance that there was a wolf lurking in the bushes. I backed away near a tree. I had a plan. If a wolf came out and charged at me, then if I get the timing down, I could dodge and the wolf would hit it's head in the tree instead. Even though it was really risky, I had to try._

_Out of the blue, a wolf came charging at a speed of a god and I counted down:_

_Three..._

_I bent my legs. _

_Two..._

_I narrowed my eyes, it was coming straight for me._

_One..._

_I slid one foot, getting ready to run for my life..._

_Zero!_

_I ran as the wolf hit it's head on the tree, just as planned. Okay...now the question is, where do I go? I have no home, the only food I have is cranberries, and there's nobody else around here and that kind of creeps me out to the point where I shiver._

_I walked slowly. That's one wolf defeated, there could be a whole pack of wolves, just waiting to ambush me and devour me...hold on. I am not going to get caught up in my fears. I will overcome them and that's that._

* * *

><p><em>I had run out of berries, and it was still nothing but forest the whole entire walk for three days and three nights straight...in other words, I didn't get any sleep because I couldn't sleep when wolves could ambush me. After I pushed myself to my limit I fell to my knees, completely out of metabolism. As I was gasping for breath, I heard a voice...a feminine voice...above me quietly say, more like whisper: "are you alright?"<em>

_I looked up to see a girl that clearly was older than me. She had orange hair going down to her shoulders with a stem (of a pumpkin) sticking out from the very top of her head. She wore a purple cloth to cover her breasts with gold designs near the bottom. She wore a silver necklace with a crimson red jewel in the center. She had on an orange sash with a pumpkin like shorts. She wore black and orange striped socks and silver boots. She had purple bat wings on her back with mini bat wings on the sides of her hair for decor...I guess. She had a broom with a wooden stick and a giant orange pumpkin with fire in it. She wore a purple cape as well, somewhat similar to mine but without a hood._

_I cautiously asked, "do I _look _alright? I've been attacked by wolves three days ago and it was exhausting." I put in an effort to rise to my feet, to no avail, so then the girl helped me up by grasping my wrist and pulling me up. I had to thank her for that. However, for some reason, the words would not come out of my mouth...my mouth was quivering, and my legs were shaking uncontrollably. _

_The girl then introduced herself, "my name is Semira. I'm currently living a solitary life right now...what about you?" She asked almost monotonously, her bright orange eyes were glittering with curiosity, though._

_"C-Ciara...my family got killed." Just recalling the memory of the ripped throats the blood-stained kitchen and living room and the destroyed house made me want to cry, however I fought to keep them away._

_"So I guess we are both solitary travelers around here." Semira stated, then proposed: "would you like to come to my house, considering the state you're in, I don't think you're going to survive this kind of terrain." Semira laughed like having your parents killed never happened._

_"Sure...?" I stated. I followed her slowly. After a few miles of walking, we reached a little cottage somewhat like my old one, except I would assume it was a little bigger. Semira opened the door and I went in. It was cozy warm and her house was very organized, I have to say. Also the one furniture that stood out most in this house was a huge wooden mahogany bookshelf. It contained of old, ancient and dusty books of different dull colors ranging from dark brown to a used to be light pink. It was full of variety even if it may be dull._

_I found myself attached to the bookshelf. I walked over with curiosity taking the most of me. I scanned the book and I felt the leather spines of the old books with the tip of my fingers. I felt Semira looking at me with an amused look plastered on her face. I turned around to see Semira smiling at me. It seemed like a witch's smile. Full of guile! Mom had told me once that once witches want to be guile, they will be like it, whether it is sinful or not sinful...hopefully it is for the good of others. I felt my cheeks slightly heating up as I walked slowly to Semira's side and said, "those are some old and dusty books over there."_

_"Want to know what's in those books? I will warn you that it probably won't be the best sight to you." Semira replied, her face turning to a little bit more serious expression. She continued before I could reply: "If I show you those books, you are probably going to have to learn things you don't want to learn...it's just a warning for you to keep in mind." Semira raised a brow, waiting for an answer._

_"'Things I don't want to learn?'" I repeated in curiosity._

_"It could kill you...that's the risk." Semira replied grimly. "Not many people are able to survive through it."_

_After thinking about it for a while I stated, "okay. I'll learn what there is." I wanted to die, anyways...my life is already starting to get more bad by the day. I could tell you everything that's bad about life already if you asked. I also wanted to meet my parents in the after life. That would be nice._

_Semira closed her eyes before opening them again, her pumpkin orange eyes glittering with a serious expression. She replied, "very well. Well...shall we start...?" _

_That's when I realized my life would change forever._

* * *

><p><em>"Clamávero ad tenebras, et aperuerit tibi abyssi..." I chanted. I realized that all the chants are all in a language that was the origin of many words humans use today in the English language, Latin.<em> (**A.N. - **Not that I really know Latin...I know a friend who is learning Latin, however, they don't know the actual words I wanted to write, so sadly...I had to use the Google Translate, which is _not _a good Translator, but I don't know anybody I know that know that much Latin...anyways, onto the story!)

_A black magic circle appeared below my feet and I felt a wind that cut me a little bit before I lowered my hands...that spell took a lot of magical power away. Semira looked at a crystal ball filled with liquid...it used to be full, now it was only one fourth filled. That's how much magic it takes. Semira said, "I guess it's just you need to gain more magical power before casting that like it's nothing."_

_I nodded in return, panting. After I caught my breath, I looked up to see Semira smile and said, "I never knew you had so much strength in yourself...not many people have made it this far...I'll have something for you on your seventeenth birthday, so look forward to it." She paused before continuing, "that's it...you can rest." She replied as she went into the house._

My...

...seventeenth...

...birthday...?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. - <strong>Clamávero ad tenebras, et aperuerit tibi abyssi... means I call upon the darkness, and I open thee upon the Abyss...

Anyhow, if you ever read the very top, I said this'll be split into three parts. Next part coming soon...I hope you enjoyed. Favorite, Follow and Review how you think so far!


End file.
